Hidden Revealed Feelings
by Abagel321
Summary: After escaping an abusive orphanage, Frisk is in for a lot when she falls down a hole. Frisk's luck around when she is found by a kind goat lady. Years pass by, on Frisk's seventeenth birthday her only wish is to see the underground. When her wish is granted, Frisk meets new friends, enemies, and maybe . . . new love? But someone else has plans for the birthday girl. DO NOT OWN.
1. Dare

Chapter 1: Dare

A small girl, six but soon seven, ran into one of many crap rooms. Panting, she darted her head around looking for a safe heaven, but in a monstrous place like this, there was only hiding. Crawling under a questionable damp bed as the sound of multiple footsteps were coming closer. Covering her mouth was a shaky hand hoping for the silence to fool them. She closed her eyes and counted the blessed seconds.

1 . . .

2 . . .

3 . . .

4 . . .

5 . . .

6 . . .

7-

The sound of the door thrown open caused her to jump. Cowering closer to the wall, two new children walked into the room. Their footsteps were slow and dragged against the groaning wood making the poor girl skin crawl with goosebumps. The two figures walked straight towards the poor quality bed then stopped.

"Oh, Frisk," one of them sweetly said, "would you please come out and play with us?"

"Yeah," the other chimed in, "we promise to go easy."

Frisk shook her head, even though they couldn't see, while her eyes swelled with tears already. She hated them, but guess the feeling was neutral. Almost dying from shock, the dirty girl shrieked as a hand roughly grabbed her arm. The world was a blur as she was dragged out of her "hiding" spot. Now out in the open, Frisk looked up with tears pouring down her face to two living monsters.

Janice and Gunther.

Twins, but their appearance was more different then two strangers.

Janice was the said older twin but neither less played the "baby sibling" role. Thin limbs, like everyone else, were attached to a circular head that sprouted thick curly brown hair that dangled past her shoulders. Her skin was tanned in the slightest and was dotted with freckles. Janice's face was made up of a small nose and lips, large baby hazel eyes, and pencil eyebrows. She wore a faded and dirty zebra stripped shirt with pink shorts.

Gunther played the "tough sibling" role. Unlike his sister or anyone, he looked well fed and even had a few muscles already. His head was more oval then round and oddly thin. Little tiffs of hair prickled the top of his head gleaming a beautiful gold. His skin was pale but scars and bruises shone like beacons. Gunther usually wore a bright lime green t-shirt with navy blue track pants.

They seemed to be the perfect image of the perfect children to adopt. But thanks to the cruel years of this orphanage it took effect turned them into cruel nightmares. Teasing, fights, stealing, anything for them to survive. But it seemed that they just loved to "play" with Frisk.

"P-please," Frisk begged, "leave me alone!"

The two looked at each other grinning madly. Both then looked down onto Frisk look prey and predator. "We were gonna play nice," Janice teased, then looked towards her other half. "But now, we wanna have real fun!" Gunther finished.

MAGICAL TIME SKIP!

As midnight greeted the world with the sound of crickets and cool air, Frisk laid on the rotting floor heaving clasped breaths. The twins had done a real number on her this time, slit lip mixed with her tears that she was bond to clean up tomorrow and bruises was starting to bloom on her skin. The pain danced on her skin and tickled her insides.

Weakly getting up, Frisk crept over to a window and stared outside. It was nothing special. Just a meadow then a forest and of course a long gravel road. Then there was the mountain. Frisk had heard the other children talk about how anyone who climbs never comes back.

I wonder, Frisk wondered, what the view is like.

She had been here for two years. After her parents abandoned her and ditched her to what seemed the poorest orphanage. The school here was bad too, most kids would know how to read at least a poor sentence, Frisk didn't even know the alphabet. The small child pulled down on purple selves and the chilling night wrapped around her.

A tried yawn escaped her throat. Rubbing her small eyes, Frisk made it to one of the beds. Collapsing on it, the bed made a groan. Balling up to save body heat, Frisk lulled herself to sleep with the thought of a family.

TIME SKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

The sun shined down on the kids playing in the meadow. Tag, hide and seek, and truth or dare were being played. Frisk wasn't but was content with making flower crowns with the few daisy's growing. It was times like these that she loved. Alone and happy. But it was soon ruined by an annoying voice.

"Ohhhhh, Frisk!" Frisk flinched at the high pitched call. Looking towards the source, she saw Janice and Gunther sitting with three other kids, all sneering. "Why don't you come over and play?"

Gulping, Frisk knew she had no choice in the matter. Either she went over there or they would drag her. Slowly picking herself up, the fragile figure walked over to the group and sat down. Dread filled her as they all shared a look and stared at her like a victim. Oh, wait- she was.

"Frisk," Gunther leered, "truth or dare?"

Opening her mouth to speak was interrupted by Janice.

"Dare of course!" Janice exclaimed. "I mean, you can't spell 'Frisk' with 'Risk', right?" The kids giggled but still nodded their head in agreement, even Frisk who was terrified.

Gunther shrugged and grinned, "Okay, Frisk I dare you . . . to go to the top of the mountain!"

As the kids snickering raised, Frisk realized it was a trap. They set her up. There would be no way she would ever-

"And if she doesn't," Janice added coolly, "then Frisk has to sleep on the floor for a week!"

Frisk nodded her head dreadfully, getting up, she took dreadful steps towards the forest. Taking in a shaky breath, Frisk ran in before she could hear their laughter and see other kids awful looks. She was in for a hell of a night.

Time skip, Time skip, Time skip!

A burning feeling pained her to walk instead of sprinting like a mad man. She was ready to fall to the floor and pass out but was determined to complete the dare. The girl took in her scenery as the crickets leaped away in all directions. Frisk felt the ground get steep as she walked further. She had a hard time swallowing a lump in her throat.

Then the mountain took a shape intimating the poor orphan. Biting her bottom lip, Frisk climbed. Finding any edges that looked secure and safe. Most gave out, almost causing her to plummet. Rough surfaces and jagged points cut her hands, but she merely bit harder causing her slit lip to bleed. After an hour or so later, Frisk collapsed in a small opening in the cave. Her chest heaved up and down painfully. Sitting up, she looked down and groaned as the idea of climbing back down came to her.

As she stood up a feeling hit her. It wasn't painful or anything, it was just something drawing her into the cave. And just like the stupid dare . . . Frisk followed.

The cave was dark and smelled of wet dirt and rain. There was an occasional dripping that filled in the silence. It was big and looked as if caved out but time had added its touches. Then she saw it. There was huge hole. Carefully walking, the small child peered over the edge on all fours. But all Frisk saw was inky blackness. Leaning over farther trying to see if there was anything. Unfortunately, there was a rumbling sound.

Frisk's eyes widened as the edge she was on give out, sending her plummeting towards the dark abyss. All she could do was scream all the way down.

She didn't even get to see the view.


	2. Home

**Chapter 2: Home**

The drop was a blur. But she could still describe it, it was fast, windy, and terrifying. Frisk screamed as loud as she could at a pitch only dogs could hear, her heart beat wildly, and her eyes stung from the air being whipped in her face. When Frisk finally hit ground, hard, she felt nothing at first. Then a blinding pain shot around her body.

Sitting up, Frisk took in her surroundings.

She was sitting in a massive bed of buttercups, in fact, there was many massive buttercups all around. They were larger then normal ones. Forgetting it about, the small girl continued to look around. It was dark and light at the same time but it obvious that she was in a cave. The area looked like it was something grand once but people had forgotten about it instead of taking care.

Standing on wobbly legs, Frisk put her hands out in cease of falling. But with this new determination, she walked. It was a pleasant walk, the kind you took when the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and kids were playing. It was peaceful. The kind she needed more often.

But it soon got boring. Fortunately her boredom was cured by a stranger. Or strange thing.

"Howdy!" A buttercup spoke. "I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower!" It was almost like all the other buttercups but it had a white round face and the stem was long that kept bouncing to an unheard beat.

"Hmmmm. You're new to the Underground aren' tcha?"

Underground, Frisk thought, was that was this place was called? And nodded in her confusion and thoughts.

"Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do," the planet said without dropping their smile even a little bit or missing a beat. "Ready? Here we go!"

Frisk nodded her head. Then felt a tug on the inside of her chest, it wasn't painful at all. A small heart then melted straight out of her chest and appeared in front of them. It was small and red and had a bright glow to it. Frisk felt attached to the small thing, but turned her attention but to the flower.

"See that heart?" Flowey asked. "That is your SOUL, that is your very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV." Flowey took a minute as the Frisk's face became confused again. "What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you?" Without answering, he continued. "Don't worry, I'll share some with you!"

Flowey made a face by sticking out his tongue, "Down here LOVE is shared through . . . Little white . . . 'friendliness pellets'. Are you ready?" Frisk nodded. "Move around. Gets as many as you can!"

The "friendliness pellets moved toward her small heart, concentrating, Frisk got her SOUL to move towards the pellets. But as the little heart touched the bright white pellet, pain shocked her very body. It wasn't like any pain she had ever known either. Not like the ones the twins caused or the cold and starvation or the fact her parents didn't want her. It ached her very bones and even felt like it cooked her flesh. Looking up, feeling betrayed, she expected to see a sorry face or at least the same smiling one.

No. It wasn't the same face, not even close.

Flowey's face was twisted up into a cruel demonic smile that belonged to the face a . . . well, demon. Eyes were wide and narrowed and filled with rage and evil. Teeth shined brightly his, surprisingly existing, lips pulled far back to show them off. In other words, the twins and any nun and priest would piss themselves on the spot looking upon that face.

Frisk felt heavy, as her heart pounded like before. Like when she fell. Like when she thought she was gonna die.

"You idiot," the flower spat. "In this world, it's killed or be killed. Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!?"

The girl on the ground, covered in tattered buttercups and dirt clung to her striped shirt, breathed heavily as Flowey spoke the truth. No one helped her and or wanted her in the orphanage, why would any one want her here? It's mouth closed but still carried the same demonic trait in it. Frisk watched as Flowey summoned more . . . hurtful pellets. But instead of being in a cluster it circled around her SOUL, no way out.

Flowey simply smiled, "Die." As the insane flowers laughter rang out, Frisk watched the pellets close in on her. No way out, no redo's, and no talking it out either.

 _I'm gonna die,_

 _I'm gonna die,_

 _I'm gonna die_

 _I'm gonna d-_

Suddenly, all the pellets disappeared and Flowey's smile and laughter stopped. Confusion marked his face in way Frisk wasn't dead. And as if answering a prayer, a ball of fire shoot out. It was fast and hot and hit directly at Flowey, shooting him into one of the many shadows.

Frisk looked at the source and watched another, as she assumed, monster. But it was a . . . goat monster. She a face between human and goat but didn't look horrifying, she also wore a purple dress. Her face was engraved with concern and worry. A look Frisk never had gotten.

"What a terrible creature," she spoke gentle, "torturing such a poor, innocent youth . . ." Her voice was rich and soothing, and it too, was laced with worry. She looked down and immediately saw the fear in the child's face. "Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down.

"You first human to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs," she lended out her hand for the human to grab. And she did.

The goat lady pulled her up gently, but overestimated Frisk, for she was too weak to stand. Her SOUL, which was still slowly crawling back to her, cracked a bit. Toriel gasped. Soft hands picked up the damaged child and carried her over her shoulder. "Do not worry, I will heal you once we arrive at my home. There you may rest," Toriel said as she walked swiftly.

Frisk felt her eye lids drop and a deep slumber over took her.

 **(A/N this is the point where I ditch the plot line of the video game, and I take over)**

When Frisk awoke, she was greeted by soft comfort and a wonderful smell. She rubbed her eyes and pulled herself from the warmth. Getting down from the huge twin bed, Frisk looked around. She was in a child's room. The wall paper was friendly and open, there was a book self filled with books, a chest that had children shoes, and much more then she was use too.

After quickly finding the door, Frisk traveled down a yellow hallway. Her hunger drive her to follow the smell that made her mouth fill with drool. Frisk entered a den or dining room or both. There was a fire place and a chair cozy next to it, there was bookshelf, and off to the back with a dinning table with two big chairs and one small. But her attention was turned to the doorway that was open wide. It seemed to be the place that sweet aroma was coming from.

Taking small steps, Frisk made her way to the door way. She meet up to another but this was a kitchen. And there was Toriel. She seemed to be heating up something with fire coming out her hands . . . or paws? When she was done with whatever, Toriel turned around with a small content smile but was taking over with a bit of shock.

"Oh! You are awake!" She said her smile returning. "I have made something for you to eat, if you like."

Who wouldn't say yes?

Frisk was happy eating in the small chair at the dining table, kicking her legs with the joy and sugar from the delicious butterscotch cinnamon pie. Toriel herself with having a self but eat at a slower pace then the human.

Toriel smiled watching the child devour the generously given pie, "It is nice to have someone for company, it is quite lonely here in the ruins. But you'll stay with me, right? I know it is not much but I can teach you. I have excaltly wanted to be a teacher for some time. We can be happy here."

Frisk swallowed a big piece of pie. And stared at the hopeful face of Toriel. Did she just offer a home? No more twins, no more crap food, no more damp beds. She could live here with this kind woman, she could have (hopefully) decent meals, she could sleep in a warm bed. Frisk could finally have a life. She could finally stop wondering about her parents.

Who wouldn't say yes?

"I'll stay with you!" Frisk cheered with joy. Making Toriel gasp with joy. Surprising Frisk, she jumped up and pulled her into a warm hug. Frisk erupted with giggles but still returned the hug.

Toriel sniffled, "Thank you." A tear strolled down her furry face, but not sadness it was pure joy. Frisk could think how grateful she is and hug tighter. This was her life now.

Frisk had a home now.


End file.
